Sabes
by Sweetland
Summary: Secuela de “No te imaginas”: Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ojos para nadie más, que mis sonrisas son sólo tuyas. Sabes que me tienes loca y que podrías pedirme que te regale el cielo si a cambio me das uno de esos besos. Drabble SxS


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo los utilizo con fin de entretenimiento, no busco que me paguen por esto._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bien, esta es la continuación del Drabble de "No te imaginas". Quise colgarlo ayer, pero me salió un orzuelo, me lo tuvieron que sacar y… ¡estuve vendada de un ojo todo el santo día! Espero que les guste…_

_**Sabes…**_

_**[Gabita Evans]**_

La felicidad que siento ahora, es incomparable, y todo te lo debo a ti Shaoran.

Siempre me tuviste a tu disposición, el problema era, que no te diste cuenta. Y quizás yo siempre te tuve a la mía. Somos un par de despistados.

Por que cada tarde, mis pensamientos eran tuyos, cada mañana me despertaba preguntándome por ti. Si alguna vez te enfermabas, no dormía tranquila por saber si estabas bien.

Te he querido casi desde el momento en que llegaste. Fuiste el único que me huía, que se rehusaba a que fuésemos amigos. Y quizás eso fue lo que me gustó de ti. No eras como los demás, eras reservado, serio, pero así me gustaste y vaya que tardé en darme cuenta.

Al principio no entendía, ¿por qué me atraías tanto? ¿Eran acaso tus ojos de color ámbar que bañados con la luz solar adquirían ese color dorado que tanto me gusta? ¿O lo rebelde y sexy que era tu cabellera color chocolate? Fuera lo que fuese, algo en ti me atraía. Poco después, descubrí que no era algo, si no que tú me atraías y que me estaba enamorando de ti.

Y vaya que me costó aceptarlo, me costó como no tienes idea, por que me creía perdida si lo aceptaba. Es decir, eres Shaoran Li, puedes tener a cualquier chica de la escuela a tus pies, ¿Por qué ibas a quererme a mí, la despistada de Sakura Kinomoto? Tu patética vecina de calle que gritaba como desesperada cada mañana por que se le hacía tarde.

Fue entonces, que me di cuenta. Desde el momento en que me miraste fijamente aquel día que llegaste al barrio y yo fui a saludarte, ese día que creí que eres el chico más guapo del mundo, desde ese día yo ya estaba condenada a morir de amor por ti.

Más aún lo confirmé, cuando me demostraste que debajo de esa coraza de frialdad, hay un corazón enorme, un corazón que creo nadie tiene, por que eres el ser más dulce de la tierra aunque te empeñes en esconderlo, Shaoran. Me lo demostraste siempre, cuando me consolabas y me animabas a seguir adelante, cuando te quedaste conmigo aquel día en que tuve fiebre, cuando me susurrabas esas palabras de aliento y hacías a mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente.

¿Y quieres que te confiese algo? En el momento en que me dijiste que me amabas te juro que me contuve mil veces de no lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte, por que tenía que responderte que yo te amaba de igual manera primero. Y cuando me besaste, por Kami-sama Shaoran te juro que casi desfallezco en tus brazos. Tus besos eran tan delicados, dulces y apasionados a la vez. Tus labios son adictivos, lo juro. Incluso tengo que contenerme siempre de no perder mi poca cordura y besarte hasta quedarnos sin aliento..

Y ahora que ambos nos confesamos sabes perfectamente que no tengo ojos para nadie más, que mis sonrisas son sólo tuyas. Sabes que me tienes loca y que podrías pedirme que te regale el cielo si a cambio me das uno de esos besos.

Sabes que correspondo a tus sentimientos, que te amo como a nadie, y que me hiciste inmensamente feliz cuando me pediste noviazgo aquél día cuando salía de las practicas de porristas.

Creo también, que sería bueno que sepas que, ahora que estoy en tus brazos, viendo una película romántica a la cual dejé de prestar atención hace rato ya, al percatarme de que te quedaste dormido, seguramente por el aburrimiento, te ves increíblemente adorable y estoy conteniendo las ganas de robarte un beso para no interrumpir la sonrisa que dibujas en sueños mientras mi mano acaricia los mechones rebeldes del cabello color chocolate que caen por tu frente.

_

* * *

__¡Holas!_

_Jejeje debido a las incontables peticiones de una continuación para: "No te imaginas" hago esto :) Y quiero dedicárselo especialmente a quienes se dieron el tiempito de dejarme un review :) _

_Por eso, muchísimas gracias a: _

_**Becky radcliffe,**_ _**Isabel,**_ _**love_light_395, , Etterna Fanel, tsakura_san, Milaah y Raven Sakura ((incluída Black ; ) ))**_

_¡Esto es para ustedes! _

_Un besoooo…._

_**Gabi-chan***_


End file.
